dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super Battle Road/@comment-40263849-20190724102531/@comment-40263849-20190724130022
Nope xd, didn't pull goku lr in 690 stones. Shadow dragon saga : Hard Full power teq goku sa 10 (55%) SSj4 teq gogeta sa 10 (100%) Str omega shenron sa 10 (55%) Phy Syn Shenron sa 10 (69%) Int Eis Shenron sa 10 (100%, 20 evade) Str Lr Vegeta ssj4 sa 20 (69%) Friend: 100% Phy omega shenron, there are plenty of them you can try as much as you want. Items: Ghost usher, princess snake, android 8, Icarus Int eis was very useful to tank/evade the two nova shenron teq attacks, the greatest risk was with str Lr vegeta on the last phase with the agl Omega, you definitely have to beat him first and then proceed to kill Nova. Str Omega + Teq SSj4 gogeta is a great rotation as they debuff enemy attack for a total of 50%. Vegeta is still great in the first stage even with only one leader ability. Hybrid Saiyan : Very Hard This one was very tought and i was really luck at the end, got broly stunned every turn except for one where he launched his super attack on str lr bee pan. Like before, kill broly first! here's the team Lr phy kid gohan sa 20 (100%). Always used 12 ki special in order to try to stun. Int Ghostenks sa 10 (100% builded on evasion and additional). Stunned a lot, Lr str bee pan sa 10/20 (100%) she can stun, heal and tank phy enemies in the last stage. Lr agl goten and trunks sa 20 (79%). my pupil, great damage with critical Lr agl future tranks sa 20 (100%). Decent damage and tanking (from four to two digits with normal attacks from non teq enemies) Teq ssj3 gotenks sa 15 (55%). Decent tanking on agl bardak/fasha and good damage. Friend : 100% Str ultimate gohan. Just does his best during the last stage. Items: android 8, nurse chichi, princess snake, icarus Majin buu saga: Nightmare This one was one sort of miracle without Phy SV, Int hercule and str ultimate gohan Lr int vegito sa 20 (79%). Tanks, damages a lot even phy units if crits, free heal after 6th turn (essential at least in first and third stage) Agl Super Vegito sa 10 (90%). My dear old man, two digits tanking (3-4 by teq majin vegeta) on normal attacks and lots, lots of critical counters and additional attacks. Int Ultimate Gohan sa 15 (69%). Just a filler, don't have the str one. Teq vegito candy sa 10 (100%, 15 evade) Just has to dodge, dodge and dodge enemy's attacks, he also has a 20% chance to stun (but be careful with the rotation, with 320% defense boost from the leaders he still gets one hundred thousand damage from normal attacks) Teq Base Vegito sa 10 (69%) Good atk and def boost. Phy Great Saiyaman 1+2 sa 20 (100%). Just for the 12 ki seal, takes tons of damage because of the single leader skill). Friend: 79% Phy super vegito. Items: Same as hybrid saiyan The vegito phy at the end was nearly immortal, i got vegito lr to transform and still killed him without any object and 50000 hp left. This is all, remember that nurse chichi > ghost usher cause they always launch 1-2 super attacks on the first turn and you havebetter to tank them for a maximum of 50000 on a weak type unit that simply delay them to the second turn. Bye